


Worlds of Fun

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel starts a new job at an amusement park and meets his co-worker Dean. He can't seem to stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Castiel’s first official day at his summer job at Worlds of Fun, an amusement park in Kansas City. He had to take two buses and walk half an hour to get there, but he needed the money. Besides, the job was easy and he got free snacks. He had been going in for a week already for training. But he was finally free. 

He went in early with the three other new-hires, Anna, Sam, and Meg, to get their assignments and the dark green t-shirt with the word staff written in bold letters across the back. . 

“No complaints,” Bobby warned as he handed them their envelopes. “And no trading. This ain’t a summer camp.”

Castiel unfolded the large manila envelope which contained his locker information, name tag, and position - Cosmic Coaster. He peeked over his friends’ sheets. Sam had been assigned a different ride, Anna was at a ticket booth and Meg would be running that game where people throw hoops onto colored sticks. 

After Bobby left them alone, Sam took Castiel’s paper from his hands and laughed. “You’re stuck with my brother. Good luck, man.”

“Your brother works here?” 

Sam nodded. “He thinks he runs this place. Anyway, I’ll meet you and Anna at lunch by the staff pavilion, okay?”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Castiel changed his shirt right there in the office and shoved his belongings into his assigned locker along the wall. He hurried off to the far end of the park where the roller coaster was located. He had never had a job before, though he was in his senior year of high school, and he was nervous about screwing it up. 

At least he knew where the roller coaster was. He had memorized the map. As he approached he could see an empty cart already running. Then when he was closer he could hear loud music playing up on the deck. He walked up the ramp and the operator table came into view, then the green staff t-shirt over broad shoulders, and a tan freckled face with bright green eyes.

The boy was singing along to the radio and he smiled when he saw Castiel, but he kept singing. Castiel climbed across the stationary cart to get to the other side of the deck. He turned down his music. 

“Hey, man, you must be Castiel. I’m Dean.” He stuck out his hand. Castiel wiped his palm against his pants before he took it.

“Yes, I’m here to direct passengers and check seat belts.”

Dean laughed. “Awesome. Well, I’m just doing test runs now. The park opens in half an hour. I really wasn’t expecting you this early.”

Castiel stared at Dean. Even as he was doing it, he realized he should probably say something. “I’ll just wait here, then.”

He sat down on the second plush chair behind the counter. Dean nodded and resumed his work, pushing some buttons to get the next cart to move and turning his music louder. He screamed over it.

“Gotta get the good music in while we can. They play crap over the speakers all day long.”

But later, when the amusement park music played and people were filing into the queue, Castiel caught Dean singing along to these songs as well and he smiled to himself. 

Dean was a charismatic operator. He talked over the speakers, made blaring noises, and flirted with girls in the front. Where Castiel was stoic, speaking calmly and frowning in concentration, Dean was loud and energetic and constantly smiling.

Sometime after his lunch break, Dean started flirting with him as well. Castiel found it hard to look away from the other boy, and Dean seemed to notice. He winked. 

“Everybody ready?” The passengers cheered. “Are you really ready?” Another cheer. “All right, then. Wave bye to Cas.”

Dean laughed at Castiel’s blush as the cart pulled away. He met his eye and Dean shrugged. The next passengers were already filing into their seats by the time they turned away. Castiel hurried to help them. 

“Don’t mind my buddy over there,” Dean said into the microphone to another group. “He frowns like that at everyone. It’s for our own good, really. He’s too gorgeous, if he smiled we might all implode.”

Castiel kept his head down, blushing again and frowning even harder. 

“That was a horrible line, wasn't it?” Dean asked. The passengers and people waiting in line enthusiastically agreed. Dean clicked his tongue. “How about, his eyes are so blue I want to drown in them?”

The crowd groaned and Castiel actually chuckled when he stood up to give the all-clear signal. 

Dean smirked. “All right. To heck with ya. I’m sick of your faces.” And with that he sent them off. 

They continued like that for the rest of the day until the sky grew dark and the park lit up with a thousand lights. The roller coaster was flashing, almost pulsing with color. The crowds thinned and they began sending half-full carts up the hill. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean called over the speakers. They were waiting for the previous cart to reach the second drop before they sent up the next group. Castiel finished checking their seat belts quickly. 

“Yes, Dean,” he said, walking toward the counter. He yawned and rested his hip against a steel pole. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. It was the most reserved Castiel had seen him all day. He swayed closer. 

“You working this Friday?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah.”

“You wanna go out after? Like to dinner…with me?”

“Because my eyes are the bluest blue to ever blue?”

Dean laughed. “And because you frown like it’s nobody’s business and still look adorable. Plus you don’t make fun of me when I sing the stupid pop songs.”

“I would never,” Castiel smiled widely. He walked back to his post at the middle of the deck. 

When he turned around Dean was watching him, even as he sent the next cart. He leaned down to speak into the microphone. “Here we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was nervous, like really nervous. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling for him. Usually he was calm, easy-going. But this morning he had packed four extra shirts in his bag, just in case, and now he kept running his fingers through his hair and messing up the gel. He was terrible at dating.

Sam came barreling into the staff locker room at half-past seven. He sat on the bench and watched while Dean checked himself over in the mirror again, adjusting his leather jacket over his button-down shirt.

“You’re gonna be late,” Sam announced.

“Shut your cakehole.”

Sam squinted at him in the reflection. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t mess this up, Dean. Cas is my friend.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sammy.” 

“I’m just saying,” Sam said, raising his hands palms out in a placating gesture. “I’m on his side. If this whole night is a disaster I’ll know who to blame.” 

Dean shook his head, grabbed his keys, and all but fled the room.

“Have fun!” Sam called after him.

He felt a little better as he neared the front entrance. He could just make out Cas’s form in the darkness, waiting by the main sign.

He turned, smiling.“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

When Dean smiled back at him, Cas’s eyes widened a bit and he just stared. Dean noticed how he was prone to do that during work, too, but found he didn’t mind. It gave him an excuse to look and look and…Cas had really nice eyes.

Just as Dean thought it, Cas glanced down and away.

Dean cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

They walked in silence through the parking lot. There weren’t many cars left so late at night. Dean almost tripped over himself trying to cross in front of Cas and reach the passenger side before him. He opened the door awkwardly. Cas just smiled, bemused, and let himself be ushered into the car.

Dean shook his head while he rounded back to the driver’s seat. 

As Dean started the car, Cas fidgeted a bit in his seat. Dean could see out of the corner of his eyes how he played with his fingers and then pressed his hands tightly against the seat, grabbing onto the edge. He must have been nervous, too. 

Dean leaned forward and turned on the radio, smiling at Cas as he did so.

“What kind of music do you like, man?”

“I listen to a little of everything,” Cas shrugged. Dean turned the dial, getting bits and pieces of songs. Cas put his hand out a few tunes in. “Wait, go back.”

Dean complied, but scrunched up his face in distaste. “This? Really? They play this like five hundred times a day at work.”

Cas smiled a little. “It’s catchy.”

“It’s an insult to the music industry,” Dean insisted. But by the third verse he was singing along and Cas had released his death-grip on the seat.

Their date started off a little rocky. Cas was shy, a little hesitant to speak. Dean had already figured that out about him, but it made him feel like he himself was talking a lot. And that was fine at the amusement park, that was his job, but on a date? Not so much. He tried talking less. They fell into one awkward silence after another.

Dean was quickly regretting his restaurant choice, too. It was pricey and stuffy and far too quiet. They were eating salads for crying out loud – the first of three courses. 

He glanced up at Cas apologetically. “Is your food okay?”

Cas nodded eagerly, too eagerly. “Yes, of course. It’s very…artistically plated.” 

Dean snorted. He set down his fork. “Honestly, this place isn’t really my style. And you look even more uncomfortable than me, so I’m guessing it’s not yours either.”

Cas blushed and shook his head.

Dean pulled out his wallet and dropped some money on the table. Then he smiled, stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

Cas took his hand easily, and it was the most natural things had felt all night. Dean breathed a little easier when they made it to the parking lot. He led Cas to the far side of the car and opened the door for him more successfully this time. Once he was seated, Dean leaned down in the door.

“You look really nice tonight.”

He watched the blush rise up in Cas’s cheeks before he closed the door. Cas looked pleased, smiling lightly down at his lap. 

Dean started the car again and wished that they could just start the whole date over. “Look, Cas, I’m not very good at this. I mean, I’m not really a date-type guy and I don’t know what to order in fancy restaurants or what to wear and…”

“Dean, you know I’m not interested in any of that. I just want to spend time with you. You could wear your Worlds of Fun t-shirt for all I care. And I’m not a picky eater. You know what I’ve been craving all day? Those onion ring burgers from the park restaurant.” 

Dean turned to Cas, eyes gleaming, and turned the car around.

Cas glanced out the window. “Where are we going?”

“Your wish is my command, Cas.”

“What do you mean? The park is closed, Dean.”

“I have ways around that.” Dean winked.

Within a half-hour they were back inside the park, in the restaurant’s kitchen with burger ingredients scattered all over the counters. Dean set a basket of potato wedges into the fryers and then started assembling the burgers on the grill.

“You’re really not going to tell me how you knew to do all this?” Cas asked. He was sitting on one of the counters, kicking his feet. Dean thought he looked more at ease.

He smiled. “My aunt Ellen runs this kitchen. I help out in the mornings sometimes. I’ll come in and get things started, do prep work and stuff, so I have a key. And Bobby gave me all the codes.” 

“So you know how to cook?”

“Would I be making these awesome burgers right now if I didn’t? I promise, man, it’ll be the best burger of your life, I’ll ruin you for all other burgers.”

Cas watched him flip the patties, but he didn’t respond until Dean looked up at him and they were in another one of their little staring matches. Cas’s mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “I have no doubt about that.”

When Dean passed him his finished plate, he sat beside him on the counter with his own. He watched Cas take his first bite and moan.

“Good?” Dean smiled.

Cas nodded. “These make me very happy.” He swallowed audibly and looked over at Dean, a serious look on his face. Cas frowned a lot, but Dean was learning to differentiate between happy frowns and actual frowns. This was the former. “You make me very happy.”

“And I thought I was sappy.” Dean smiled and leaned in to wipe a bit of ketchup off Cas’s lip. “You make me happy, too, Cas.”


End file.
